


Doctor Hiddleston

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is a doctor and has to examine his patient thoroughly...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Doctor Hiddleston

The door of the examination room opened and Dr Hiddleston stepped into the room. His gaze was fixed on the file in front of him. "Take a seat in the chair already, Miss Williams." The patient hummed in agreement and Tom looked at her for the first time. He smiled slyly as he sat down on a chair in front of the woman and spread her legs a little more. "When would you last have sexual intercourse?"  
"This morning." Y/N replied, looking down at Tom.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tom asked, opening her labia.  
"I'm married, Dr Hiddleston." Tom slipped a finger into her pussy, Y/N took a deep breath.  
"And does he give it to you properly?" Y/N nodded as he added a finger and began to slowly pump in and out of her pussy. "I need an answer."  
"I...I think." Y/N stuttered. Tom wiggled his fingers inside her pussy.  
"Well it's very important that you orgasm," Tom explained. "I think I should do some tests to test it." Y/N silently agreed as he pumped harder into her pussy. Tom leaned down and began to suck on her clit as his fingers pumped into her pussy. He stopped mending her with his fingers and looked up at her. "Well it seems to be all right. But I don't want to make a mistake." Tom walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Y/N couldn't make out what he was taking out of the drawer. A buzz filled her ears before the thick tip pressed into her pussy.  
"Oh...God..." Y/N held her hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. As Tom pushed the vibrator into her pussy in one thrust.  
"It's important to be wet enough and you are prepared for a bigger cock." He pumped the vibrator fast and hard into Y/N's pussy. Tom began sucking on her clit while he thrust the vibrator into her. He thrust into her pussy without pause. Y/N tightened around the vibrator and stiffened as she came over the vibrator. As she came down from her climax, she heard a zip. Tom's cock thrust unexpectedly hard into her pussy. The chair under Y/N shook, from Tom's hard thrusts. "Can your husband do you like this?" He thrust his whole cock into her tight pussy. Just as Y/N was about to orgasm, Tom pulled out of her pussy and turned Y/N around. Tom pulled her lower body up and thrust his cock hard back into her pussy. When he found her G-spot in her pussy, he kept thrusting hard against it. Tom pulled Y/N against his chest as he filled her pussy again and again with his rock hard cock. "If your husband knew what a cock hungry slut you are..." He started rubbing her clit hard and Y/N came all over his cock without warning. He held her hips tightly as he thrust his cock into her pussy again and again.  
"Doctor Hiddleston....oh...God" Y/N moaned as she was fucked hard by her doctor. He pulled his cock almost all the way out of her pussy, except for the tip, and thrust hard in one go back into her wet pussy. Tom thrust as hard and fast as he could into his patient. Y/N moaned and tried to find support as his cock thrust into her pussy again and again.   
"Come for me! Come for my big cock!" He thrust into her pussy again and again. Y/N contracted around his cock and came hard. Tom shot his cum into her pussy. He pulled his cock out of her and turned Y/N over again on the couch. Tom leaned over Y/N and hooked one leg over his shoulder and the other leg around his waist "I think we should check how many times I can bring you to orgasm." He pushed his, again, hard cock back into her pussy and began thrusting into her again.  
"Doctor...Mhm..." Tom turned on the vibrator and pressed it against her clit. He thrust hard into her pussy over and over again. Y/N didn't know how much time had passed. She stiffened as she squirted over his cock with each time Tom thrust into her. Tom pulled almost all the way out of her pussy with each thrust before filling her again with his cock. The couch was covered with Y/N's juices as he thrust hard into her tight pussy again and again. Finally they both climaxed together and Tom shot his hot cum into her pussy. He pulled his cock out of her and put his cock back in his pants. "And did the tests go well, Doctor Hiddleston?" Y/N smiled as she came down from her climax.   
"Well, Mrs Hiddleston, I will need some more tests as soon as I get home. I expect to see you naked and ready on the bed." Tom smiled at his wife. Y/N put her finger in her pussy and licked some of Tom's cum off the finger. "You should go now before I fuck you again." Y/N put on her clothes and kissed Tom on the lips.  
"See you later" Y/N left the examination room with a smile and Tom went to his desk. He smiled when he saw her panties lying on the table.


End file.
